


I Need You

by princevince



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevince/pseuds/princevince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a comedy. It is not a satire, or romance, nor is it some fairytale. It is a tragedy that unravels on this stage, about two beasts bound by the chains "I need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

_“I need you.”_

 

The first time Kaneki heard those words from those lips, they were as twisted as the man they belonged to. With his pitch black eyes, burning red at their core, digging into him. Latching on. Targeting him. Like a large, starving beast that had stumbled upon a feast of delicacies. The words were raw. Wild. Possessive. Not gentle in the slightest.

The beast lunged, it’s teeth attempting to sink into him. The fight was long, but he was able to escape unbitten. He would not be prey today.

The first time Kaneki heard those words he left the beast hungry and bleeding.

 

_“I need you.”_

 

The second time, the words were spoken by himself. Who would have thought that the beast would so obediently allow himself to be chained? Would so willingly dirty his claws for the sake of another?

To this day, Kaneki could still see the hunger in his eyes. It didn’t scare him anymore. He was a beast himself now. All the same, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. It confused him. If it wasn’t fear, then what was it? He couldn’t let his guard down. If he did, he just may be devoured.

 

_“I need you.”_

 

The third time, the words were no longer spoken between two beasts, but two men. They were not said, but whispered. Not heard, but felt.

He wasn’t quite sure when it all started. Just when had it morphed from enemies to comrades? To friends? To…more? Surely, he was at a loss. Anyone watching the event unfold may be able to enlighten him, but right now they were nonexistent. It was just him and the other. A world built for two.

Had the man in front of him always had eyes so clear? Had he always been able to talk so quietly? Touch so gently? And if the touch was gentle, why did it hurt so much? Fire flowed from slender fingertips as they trailed over his skin, burning nerves left in their wake. Pain bloomed from where his lips and teeth left dark flowers across his skin. Pleasure exploded from where they pressed ever closer, desperate. So desperate. The sensations were extreme, and they all clashed together like a violent storm within him. Tearing him apart. Drowning everything else out.

But sometimes you needed a storm, right? How else were thing supposed to grow?

_Ah, so this is what being devoured feels like._

Who knew it could be such a relief?

 

_“I need you.”_

 

Those words…They became an anchor. They became a chain. They became a small hope. They became something to hold on to.

To be needed.

To need to be needed.

To need another.

That wasn’t so bad.

 

_“I need you.”_

_“I need you.”_

_“I need you.”_

_“I need you.”_

_“I need you.”_

 

Kaneki lost track of how many times those words had been spoken.

 

_“I need you.”_

 

Why?

Why why why why _why?_

Why did it all go so wrong?

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this any longer. This anchor. This chain. This hope. He no longer wanted to hold onto it. He wanted to toss it aside. All he would do was end up tainting it. Destroying it. Yet it was no longer something he could cast aside. It was no longer something solid that he could hold and then let go. It poured over him, like scalding hot water, seeping into his bones. When had it become so painfully hot? No, it had always been painful, hadn't it? He just liked it like that. He was just lying to himself, trying to make everything seem perfect. Like a fairytale. Then, when the stage he'd do meticulously set up came crashing down around him, he ended up like this. The people he loved ended up like this. He was lying to himself. Lying, lying, lies, lies, lies. He didn’t really want to let it go. No matter what, he didn't. He couldn't.

What a masochist he was.

But in order to protect this - to protect everything - he had to. Didn't he? He had to. He had to need to. It’s not like his life mattered anyways. He was replaceable. His role would just be filled by another. With this the curtains would close, and people would move on and write better stories than this tragedy.

But would they really?

The words _“I need you”_ echoed in his head.

Was he really doing the right thing?

No.

But the fact remained that the curtains were drawing closed, whether he wanted them to or not. So he destroyed it all. He destroyed the anchor, and chain, and hope. Brought the stage crashing down on his own terms. And he destroyed the man who started it all. Broke him, so he couldn’t follow. So he could find someone else to need.

The last time Kaneki heard those words, he left the beast crying and alone.

 

_“…”_

_“….eed.”_

_“…i n…d yo…”_

_“…need you.”_

**_“I need you.”_ **

 

The echo made him shoot up in bed, cold sweat freezing him. Tears streamed down his face, unstoppable, endless, as if they’d been stopped years ago only to burst forth now. They burned. They flowed over him like scalding hot water. It hurt, but it was a familiar kind of pain.

The first time Sasaki heard those words, they were from a nightmare. No, perhaps it was actually a dream. One almost like a fairytale he’d read once. One of a beauty and a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos if you liked it, and comments of any kind are always welcome. I wanted to go for something more abstract with this. Something dreamlike that fades in and out. But here's one last question for you readers: In Sasaki's dream, who was the one that said "I need you"?


End file.
